Her Best Friend, Her Love
by I Love Lots of Things
Summary: Again, she got cut off. This time, though, it wasn't from Milena. Danny crushed his lips against hers, pulling her tighter to him. His heart beat fast and hard as his whole life fell into place. He was finally where he imagined he would be: right in the arms of Riley, his best friend. Rated T for some things. Might end up rated M later.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Well, I've become obsessed with this pairing lol. Even though I do ship me some Riley and Ben. This is probably only going to be a one shot, even if, at the end, it looks like it could be.**

**Well, it could, but I don't know. It was pretty fun writing this. If I do plan on more chapters, a lemon will definitely present itself. **

**Disclaimer: I no own Baby Daddy. I only own my thoughts… and my life.**

* * *

Riley knocked on the door, then quickly leaned against the wall, hitting the number that would replay her voice message.

_"I've been so in love with her ever since she climbed into my tree house,"_ Danny's deep voice said, unaware that it had been recording into a voice mail to Riley.

Just then, the door opened, and there, looming over her, was Danny, looking good in a grey wife beater and sweats. His brown hair was mused, as if he had just gotten out of bed. "Riley!" His eyes popped open.

"Danny," she said breathlessly, "can I come in? I need to talk to you." Here goes nothing. She steadied her breath. She shoved her phone in her purse, thanking God that the message couldn't be heard.

A worried look flitted across his face as he searched her face. "Yeah, yeah! Come on in!" He waved her in, shutting the door behind the blonde. He led her to the couch. "What is it, Riley?"

With her heart beating fast, she gazed into his blue eyes. She could get lost in those eyes. She knew what she felt now, and he was going to know in a minute. Taking a deep breath, she opened her mouth to pour out her soul, "I-"

"Danny?" A very female voice called out, a rustling sound sounding out behind them. It was also a familiar one.

Turning around on the couch, Riley saw Milena standing in the hall in one of Danny's shirts, with nothing else on. It was very clear to Riley now as to why Danny had mused hair. Now that she had a clear mind, she jumped up. "You know what, Danny? It's not important."

"Riley, wait!" Danny called out, just missing the blonde as she closed the door behind her. Turning around, he looked at Milena. "Hold on, something's wrong." He pulled the door open, just to hear his voice saying that one sentence that he never wanted to hear from somewhere else again.

_"I've been so in love with her ever since she climbed into my tree house." _His chilling voice said.

Riley was leaning against the wall next to the door, her head swinging towards Danny, brown eyes wide. Her finger darted to her phone, pressing the number that would delete the message. "Danny!"

Danny was shocked and a bit horrified. What was she thinking right now? What exactly was she going to say before his model girlfriend had interrupted her. "You weren't supposed to get that."

"You weren't supposed to find out I knew." She echoed, looking down. Her heart slowed, her face heating up.

"Well, what were you going to say to me, Riley?" Danny asked, taking a small step towards her. He was playing it safe. She was unreadable at that moment. His heart skipped a beat as she looked up at him.

"I was going to tell you-" She started, but was again interrupted by Milena.

"Danny, come back to bed with me!" The dark haired beauty whined, batting her eyes. She came up behind him, wrapping her arms around his toned stomach.

Without even a small glance out of his peripherals at his girlfriend, her unwrapped her arms from him and took a slightly bigger step towards Riley.

Riley had the look of defeat in her eyes. She was about to give up. "Nothing." She said, stuffing her phone into her purse, turning to walk away.

"Riley! Wait!" Danny shouted, galloping towards her, grabbing her arm and swinging her to look at him. "Tell me what you were about to say. I'm listening." He really wanted to know.

Tears were forming in the corners of her eyes. She glanced over at Milena, who was standing there, her arms still outstretched, eyes wide in confusion. She quickly looked back at Danny, who was observing her every move. She wanted to forget about it. He had a model girlfriend. Riley was dull in comparison. "Nothing." She whispered, her heart cracking. Why had it taken her long to figure this out? Why was everything going wrong?

Danny had caught the look on Riley's face when she had looked past him at Milena. It had been a look of depressing longing mixed with sorrow hurt, and a bit of wistfulness. In that moment, he knew how she felt about him. Butterflies formed in his stomach as her wrapped a muscular arm around her waist and jerked her forward. Her soft curves melded with his hard contours. He was a whisper away from kissing her. "You are my first choice, always."

Riley's breath hitched, her heart fluttering. A warm feeling spread within her. "Wha-"

Again, she got cut off. This time, though, it wasn't from Milena. Danny crushed his lips against hers, pulling her tighter to him. His heart beat fast and hard as his whole life fell into place. He was finally where he imagined he would be: right in the arms of Riley, his best friend.

Her lips were warm and compliant and tasted a bit like cherries. He couldn't help but let his hands roam about her. They traveled up her sides, sliding over the curves of her hips, over her shoulder, and raked through her soft dirty blonde hair, pulling her face closer to his.

As Danny deepened the kiss, Riley fell into it. She poured her soul into this kiss, her hands sliding up his washboard abs, muscular chest, one hand stopping to claw at his broad shoulders. The other one continued to cup his face. The rough contact of his scruff against her soft hands excited her more. She pushed her body against his. Her heart was thundering with excitement and love. She was kissing the man that she loved.

The kiss slowly ended, Danny pulling his head back slightly, his nose tickling her cheek. Gradually, he traveled up to her ear, his facial hair skimming lightly over the sensitive spot where her jaw met her ear. "This is the way it was always meant to be." His warm breath whispered across her sensitive skin, goose bumps popping up. He felt shivers wrack her body. His already hard on hardened more. It took everything that he had not to take her right then.

"That's… nice." Riley moaned softly, stretching her neck out, allowing him more access. This was amazing. She was relieved that she had realized that she was in like with the wrong brother. The brother she was meant to be with was much better. "Danny." She whispered, clenching her eyes shut. She hoped this wasn't a dream. That would be really messed up. This was too good to be unreal. She held on tightly.

He heard the little doubt in her voice. He nibbled on her ear before trailing kisses down her neck, his tongue darting out a little. She jerked with each new sensation. He knew exactly how she felt. This felt unreal, like it was a dream. He trailed kisses back up her neck, nibbling her ear before kissing her forehead. Next, he reached her head. There, he pressed a hard, firm kiss, wrapping her up tightly in his arms. "This isn't a dream." He pulled back long enough to say before burying his face back into her hair, relishing the strawberry scent.

"No, it's not." Riley whispered, reassuring herself. She clung on tight to him, burying her face into his chest, relishing its warmth and manly smell.

A comfortable silence enveloped them. Only breathing could be heard. Comforting intakes and outtakes of breath. This was real.

"Excuse me?" the sharp voice of Milena rang out, breaking the silence and bringing them back into reality, "What about me?" A pause, and then, "You know, your ever present girlfriend?"

_"Oh crap." _Ran through both of their minds at the same moment.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey! I'm back. Sadly, this isn't a real chapter. It's a filler. I will be back with the lemon in the next chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Baby Daddy.**

* * *

They still stood together, in the same intertwined embrace, from when they were brought back to the present moments earlier. Their eyes locked onto each other's, not able to look away in fear of facing Milena.

"What are we going to do?" Riley asked, tightening her hold on Danny. She was honestly scared of what might happen if she let go. The irrational fear that he would still choose to be with his model girlfriend presenting itself.

Danny was sure that the woman currently in his arms could hear his frantic heartbeat, as could Milena. He had to let her go, but was reluctant to do so in fear of her darting away. He studied her large eyes, wanting nothing more than to comfort her. "I'm going to deal with it. You are going to home while I deal with Milena."

"Hello!" Milena snapped impatiently. She snapped her fingers, taking a step closer. "I know you know I'm here."

Riley locked up, fear and tears welling up inside her. This could mean that he was letting her go for the last time. All she could think was that he was going to choose the bombshell over herself. Her breath hitched.

Seeing the fear in her eyes led Danny to realize that she thought he wasn't going to choose her. With the arm that was pulled around her waist, he jerked her forward. Their lips crashed together, moving against one another quickly. The passionate kiss lasted only a few seconds, but told everything. Pulling back, he pressed his forehead up against hers.

"I'm yours, darling." He whispered. His words were low and husky, his arrousal pressing itself against her stomach. The dark and lust-filled stare that he gave her sent chills down her back.

She nodded, slowly backing away, not once letting her eyes leave his. She was incapable of letting out any words. She maintained eye contact with him until she disappeared around the corner. When she couldn't see him anymore, she slumped against the wall.

Her slim fingers ran smoothly over her sensitive lips. The reason behind why they were sent trails of desire down to her core. The memory of him kissing her with such abandon flooded her mind. She was still warm where he had touched her: which was everywhere.

Her eyes closed as she held on to the feelings that he gave her while in that place. She know knew that she had him, if that kiss didn't indicate it. The look that he gave her before letting go was still fresh in her mind. She was brought back by the yelling.

That sent her darting away, out, to her place. Riley didn't want to witness the fight. She wanted to hold on to what he left her with.

As she barged into her apartment, the feelings were overflowing. Happieness and excitement laced with fear at the thought that she won him made her dance. She danced until she was tired.

Riley fell onto her couch, thinking about what was going to happen when Danny got to her place. All the things that he would do to her. The things that she would let him do to her.

Her sigh of contentment resonated throughout her place, landing back in her ears perfectly. She was going to rest before he got there. She was going to need it.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: This might be the last chapter in this story, because I don't think I'm very good at it. It might not, because I think I might have other ideas for it, but I won't unless I get at least 5 reviews.**

**It's a lemon.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Baby Daddy.**

* * *

Riley was shaken awake by a pair of strong hands. Her eyes opened slowly, only to open wide when she saw who it was.

"Danny!" She whisper yelled, looking at him with concern written on her face. "How did it-"

She was cut off, however, when he pulled her up, his lips crashed into hers, silencing her worry. His tongue delved into her parted mouth, waging a war with her tounge. His hands instantly went to work on freeing her long legs of her pants.

Riley was a bit surprised. She had so many questions to ask him, but the way that he was kissing her, the way that he was touching her, was melting her brain, leaving her unable to voice anything. Moans slid out as she clawed at his chest.

He pulled back, his heated gaze boring into her eyes. "Don't say anything, please?" he begged.

She nodded, her thumbs caressed his cheeks.

"I love you." He leaned in closer, "I love you so much." His last words came out in a rushed whisper as their lips met again in a hard kiss. She was forced to stand up on her toes because she had discarded her heels earlier on, but it didn't matter, because his arms wrapped so tightly around her that he lifted her from the ground. Their kisses never stopped as he sank slowly but surely lead them into her room, and to her bed.

As soon as the back of her legs hit the matress, she broke the kiss and focused her attention on unbuttoning his white shirt, leaving only his bare chest behind as the shirt was then tossed in the direction of the floor. Their kisses continued as he eased her onto the bed, one arm around the small of her back and one supporting his weight as he moved her up by the pillows. Riley's soft hands graced over his chest and towards the button of his jeans. In the blink of an eye they were halfway down his legs and she was struggling to finish getting them off from her place underneath him.

He broke away and chuckled, "Allow me." He finished kicking his pants off and returned to kissing her. Their tongues danced back and forth and Danny was more aroused than he had ever felt. Riley felt him up against her inner thigh and her heart sped up. He was big.

Danny moved from her lips and she moaned when his lips started down her neck as his hands roamed for the hook on the back of her lacy bra. She arched herself into him to allow his hand to tug the hook off. After what seemed like ages to Danny, he pulled the garment off to reveal what was underneath.

She drew in a quick breath as his lips pressed to the sensetive skin just under her ear. He moved down and pressed more kisses and nibbles in the valley of her breasts. Danny was lavishing her chest with kisses and the occasional bite. She moaned as he covered every inch of skin on his way south. Shivers went up and down her spine in anticipation of what was to come. He reached the hem of her panties and smiled up at her.

"You're so beautiful, Tiley" He hooked his fingers in either side of her panties and pulled them down her smooth legs. He returned to her womanhood and licked his lips in anticipation before moving in to taste her for the first time. Her hips jolted at the sensation and she balled up the comforter in her fists as he worked furiously on helping her reach her climax. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes as she relished the feeling of his mouth on her most sensetive area.

"Danny…" She whispered in between moans, her breathing staggered, "I'm getting close." She felt waves of pleasure building and building and Danny's tongue moving faster and faster until finally, she came. She gave a cry of pleasure as her eyes rolled back in her head and she saw white.

Danny held her hips and placed a few kisses on her inner thighs as she rode out her orgasm. Seeing her writhe before him turned him on to no extent and he grinned as he returned to her flushed face. They shared a chaste kiss.

He traced her face with his index finger and she took the opportunity to reach for his boxers. He didn't object as she tugged them down and let his fully erect member free. The only sound was their breathing as she hesitantly reached down to touch the silky hardness. This time, he moaned at her touch.

"I want you now." She softly commanded.

"Wait…" He reached over to the nightstand and pulled out a condom.

"Right. Good call."

He rolled it on and pressed his lips to hers, then he pushed into her tight core. Riley adjusted to his size and smiled as a signal for him to continue. He grunted in her ear as he moved above her.

"Oh my God Riley…" He couldn't even put a sentence together, she felt so good around him. Her fingers dug into his broad shoulders as he moved in and out in hard thrusts. Suddenly, he rolled over so she was now on top and shifted so they sat up, her on his lap, straddling him. From there they continued to move together, their pace increasing as both of them neared the edge they had waited so long to reach.

"Riley…I can't last much longer…" He panted every word into her lips as they kissed again. His arms pulled her body close to him as he gave a couple more thrusts before she came again. Her walls spasming around him were too much and he exploded. His teeth lightly bit into her shoulder as he came and a daze overwhelmed him.

For a moment they just sat upright, her still on his lap, and his member still inside her. Then she pulled back and looked at him.

"Thank you." Riley kissed him lovingly. He was thankful for her. He was thankful that Riley had come over today, otherwise he wouldn't be making love to the woman of,his dreams. They moved to lay under the covers and he pulled her up against him. They kissed again for a minute or so.

"Shhh... I will answer all questions tomorrow." Danny breathed, stroking her hair. He silenced her of any words that were about to make their way out of her mouth.

She nodded, and cuddled into his chest. Her eyes closed, and his followed soon after. They drifted off into a sleep.

* * *

**AN: thank you guys for all the support on this fic. I really appreciate it. Will this be the last chapter? I don't know, it's up to you.**

**I really want to make an Elijah love story, but idk if anybody would like to read it. If any of you are in the Vampire Diaries fandom, and would like me to read one, please tell me.**

**The fourth of July is tomorrow, and I'm scared shitless, because I have had bad associations with things that go boom!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Well, sorry for the looong wait, but here is the next chapter. I know this won't match up to what the show has offered all of us in terms of Riley/Danny as a couple. I waited too long lol. So this might actually be the last chapter. Or part one of a last chapter, as this one is gonna be short and might not satisfy you guys. It's more of a fluff chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Baby Daddy.**

* * *

Riley woke up to the smell of eggs and pancakes in the air. The aroma of the meal made her stomach growl and her mouth water. Arching her back, Riley moaned in pleasure as the movement eased her tensed up muscles. Finally, after stretching every last limb on her body, she slowly opened up her eyes, blinking a few times to rid herself of all sleep. Once fully opened, she was met with the sight of a shirtless Danny with a tray of breakfast for her, his soft blue eyes slightly widened, mouth agape.

"What?" the words seemed to lazily roll off of her lips, sounding a bit arousing. A faint smile graced her lips as the memories of the night before floated around in her mind. They had went round after round until they had both given out and fell asleep in a tangle of limbs. Riley hummed a little.

Danny seemed to be brought back from whatever had him in his state of shock, his mouth moving a few times before his voice seemed to want to catch up with it. "What?" he repeated her words, moving smoothly but a bit too fast towards Riley, setting the tray on the side table beside her. He picked up her long, smooth legs and sat down, setting them down on top of his thighs.

It took Riley a moment to answer, as she was mesmerized at his gracefulness with how tall and physically built he was. It might also have been because he was trying to (adorably, she might add) cover up the fact that he was staring at her for some reason, but obviously aroused at that reason. She lifted herself up and moved over, until she was straddling Danny, her head moving to rest on his shoulder.

"Why were you staring at me like that?" she mumbled into his chest, feeling how aroused he actually was. Lifting her head a little, Riley kissed and then nibbled at the base of his neck, where it met his collarbone. He stretched his neck to give her more access, as he was enjoying the soft caresses that she was making against his neck. He brought his hands to her sides, letting them trace over her slim figure, until he reached her hips.

"Because you're so fucking mesmerizing and so damn beautiful," he let out a small, deep groan as her tongue darted against his heated skin, "not to mention that your stretching and the noises that you made turned me on." Danny swiftly stood up, not letting his mind go off track of what his stomach was wanting: food.

As if to make his point, both of their stomach's rumbled at the same time. Riley giggled as Danny sat her down on a stool, walking back to the side table to grab the food he had set down earlier. "Food." was all he mentioned, before setting it down in front of her. Without hesitation, Riley dug into the pancakes, moans of pleasure at the goodness of the food reaching Danny's ears.

The things that he was going to do to her after they ate breakfast. The thoughts made him painfully aware at the erection that pushed against his shorts. His face lit up, as he still remembered that she was his best friend. He quickly sat down, grabbing a plate for himself, and dug in. Man, did he make a mean plate of pancakes and eggs, if he did say so himself.

After breakfast, Riley popped up out of her chair and ran swiftly over to Danny. He barely had the chance to swallow before she flung herself at him, smashing her lips against his. She made out with him until they both had to come up for air. As Riley pulled back to intake some air, Danny saw her rosy cheeks and her heavy-lidded eyes. Love shone in her eyes as the words "I love you" floated out of her lips, traveling between the thick air around them, and gently caressing his lips, love for her filling his heart to the brink and over.

"I've waited so long to hear those words from you, Riley," Danny said in a low, aroused voice. He brought his large hand up to cup and caress her cheek before sending out an "I love you" back to her, before bringing his lips back to hers to kiss them softly and passionately. He knew then that their love was going to be forever. It filled his whole being as he let himself flow over to her.

* * *

**AN: Well, Should I let you guys have another chapter? I quite enjoyed this one, though it was a bit cheesy at the end. And it was short. Too short. But tell me what you guys think! I love all of you.**


End file.
